Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a switched-mode power supply including a transformer which is cyclically supplied with a rectified voltage on the input side and serves for supplying a load on the output side.
Switched-mode power supplies for supplying electronic devices have a normal operating mode and in addition a so-called standby operating mode in which the load to be supplied with energy is significantly smaller as compared with the normal operating mode. The power consumption of the device is intended to be as low as possible during the standby operating mode. However, the intrinsic power loss of conventional switched-mode power supplies in the standby operating mode is relatively high as compared with the useful power that is tapped off. The efficiency is accordingly low.